1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe portable access ladder for straddling the coaming of hopper barges and providing access to the hold of the hopper barge.
2. Background Information
Hopper barges are often used for transporting a variety of laden. Often workers will be required to clean the hopper holds prior to taking on a new cargo. In order to clean the hold the workers must climb down into the hold from the gunnel. Workers will also need access to the hold for routine maintenance. Access to the hold requires the workers to climb over the coaming surrounding the hold and then down into the hold. Conventional extension ladders are often utilized for this purpose, but they are not easily secured in positioned on the inside of the hold and offer no assistance in climbing the coaming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,182 discloses a dock mounted ladder carriage providing a ladder retractably slid into position within the hold of a barge. The '182 patent does not provide barge access from the barge gunnel so it also does not provide any assistance in climbing the coaming. The access system of the '182 patent does not provide any additional safety to the workers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safe convenient way to access hopper barge holds that can be easily positioned with existing dock equipment.